Toy Story 4
}} Toy Story 4 is a 2019 American 3D computer animated comedy film, the fourth installment in the Toy Story series, and the sequel to 2010's Toy Story 3. It is produced by Pixar Animation Studios, and will be released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is being directed by Josh Cooley, and executive-produced by John Lasseter, director of Toy Story (1995) and Toy Story 2 (1999). The story was conceived by the writing team on the original Toy Story: Lasseter, Pete Docter, Andrew Stanton and Lee Unkrich. The film is set to be released on June 21, 2019. Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Annie Potts and Laurie Metcalf will reprise their respective roles as Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep and Andy's mother from the previous films, with Kristen Schaal reprising her role as Trixie from Toy Story 3. The rest of the cast members from the previous films will return to voice their characters. The film was released in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D in the United States on June 21, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Synopsis Woody, Buzz Lightyear and the rest of the gang embark on a road trip with Bonnie and a new toy named Forky. The adventurous journey turns into an unexpected reunion as Woody's slight detour leads him to his long-lost friend Bo Peep. As Woody and Bo discuss the old days, they soon start to realize that they're worlds apart when it comes to what they want from life as a toy. Voice cast *Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody, a main protagonist *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Picklepants *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Lori Alan as Mrs. Anderson *Patricia Arquette as Kattie *Tony Hale as Forky *Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky *Jordan Peele as Bunny *Mel Brooks as Melephant Brooks *Carol Burnett as Chairol Burnett *Betty White as Bitey White *Carl Reiner as Carl Reineroceros *Bill Hader as Axel the Carny *Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie *Lila Sage Bromley as Harmony *June Squibb as Margaret the Store Owner *John Morris as Andy Videos Trailers Category:2019 films Category:Disney films Category:Pixar films Category:Films Category:Kids & Family Category:Animated films Category:Films rated G Category:Rated G movies Category:G Category:American comedy films Category:American animated films Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:Drama Category:American drama films Category:American action films Category:Action films Category:Drama films Category:Fantasy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American children's films Category:Films directed by Josh Cooley Category:Film scored by Randy Newman Category:Children's fantasy films Category:American fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Preschool films Category:2019 animated film Category:2019 American films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar feature films Category:Films distributed by The Walt Disney Company Category:Films distributed by Disney Category:American animated adventure films Category:American comedy adventure films Category:Adventure films Category:Tom Hanks films Category:Tim Allen films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Toy Story films Category:Toys coming to life Category:Movies